


Unleashing His Urge

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken has a problem. In exchange for having the ability to suppress his sexual urges 90% of the time (taking into considering the fact that his lover is a college student), there will be an unprecedented period when he is always horny. Tonight just happens to be one of the these nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashing His Urge

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at reunion dinner earlier!! Not proofread; sorry for any errors ;;

Ken figured his poor mood must've shown on his face, because Ayato didn't complain when he saw that dinner was 80% rice and vegetables, 15% tofu and 5% meat upon returning from university. Naturally, Ayato despised the vegetables.

They ate in silence, the only sounds detectable in the apartment being the occasional contact between plates and chopsticks, chewing of vegetables, and the slurping of soup. It was, in fact,  _uncomfortable_ silence.

The night continued on like that. They washed the dishes in silence, neither did Ken speak when he has finished showering and Ayato only realised he was out after he sat on the opposite side of the couch.  _..._ Ayato didn't really want to admit it, but it was most likely his fault. 

\--That morning, Ayato rejected Ken's advancements. He  _did_ have classes at 8 in the morning, after all. However, because he was just particularly irritated that morning, he said something along the lines of "You need to show more self-control! From now until your... your  _horny_ period is over,  _you're not allowed to come in contact with me!_ ".

In other words, Ken was  _sulking_. He'd taken the words Ayato said in a fit of rage -- and they both knew it -- seriously and was acting over it. It was like PMS; just no blood, instead replace it with a lot of sex. Meaning to say, Ken was going through something like a moodswing. One of the side effects of his 'problem', apparently. It's during times like these that Ayato wonders who's the adult in the relationship.

The boy sighed and draped -- more accurately, threw -- his wet towel over a chair and went to sit beside Ken by the couch, taking the hand he'd conveniently left on the seat. Ken snatched it away, turning to face the opposite side, a frown on his face. Ayato wasn't discouraged; instead he leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"...I thought I wasn't allowed to 'come in contact' with you?" He finally spoke. Ayato knew he'd won.

"That only applies for you.  _I_ can still initiate contact with you..." 

This time, the kiss was consensual on both sides. They didn't bother with gentle; it was straight to fire -- tongue, hair grabbing, panting breaths. It was the way they did things.

Ayato was first to pull away and get up from the couch, however not without pulling Ken along. "Come on, let's take this to bed. I've no school tomorrow. Tonight, I'll make up to you enough to last you through the whole period..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this believing that the “problem” Kaneki suffers in the fanfiction doesn’t exist, but if it actually does, I’m really sorry if the content comes off as insensitive to your condition! :cc


End file.
